Rima Toya
Rima Touya (矢 莉磨, Tōuya Rima) is one of the youngest Night Class students and works alongside Senri Shiki as a model. As a vampire, Rima possesses lightning and electricity-based powers. She is roommates with Ruka Souen. Character Outline Rima possesses a personality similar to Senri. She tends to expend energy only when necessary, and is usually a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as indifferent and aloof, but is often seen to be worrying about Senri and Takuma. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well. She usually has an indifferent or disinterested expression on her face. As a vampire, she gets sunburned easily and can be seen walking under an umbrella with Shiki during the day. Appearance Rima has a pale, creamy skin tone that resembles the tone of most of the Night Class. She has a slender, perfectly proportioned body. She is one of the youngest in the Night Class. Her hair is a fiery orange shade, and could be described as "pin-straight". When left alone it will hang just below her shoulders in layered locks of gold. Rima often uses black ribbon to tie it up into pigtails high on each side of her head, the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes. The bangs are not straight across her forehead as many would picture from a model of Rima's stature, but instead lay across her forehead in choppy fragments that have a fringe that falls right between her eyes. Her eyes are a jewel blue colour. Plot Summary In the beginning of the series, Rima plays a very insignificant role, she's like a big sister to Shiki, even though she is his lover and acquaintance. She worries about Senri over the holidays when he returns home and even more so when she is unable to contact him. After suspecting Senri has changed after the holidays, she confronts Rido Kuran and tells him to leave Senri's body since she can tell that he is not her lover. She is wounded by Rido, but is saved by Takuma Ichijo. She tries to convince Shiki to snap out of his state and calls him an idiot for letting Rido control him, telling Senri he should learn to love himself more. Badly wounded, she is sent back to the Moon Dormitory by Takuma. Senri, returned to his original self, saves her by carrying her out as the building collapses. He devotedly feeds her his blood after she asks for it to help regain strength. In the aftermath of the battle, Rima and Senri are seen searching for Takuma, who has disappeared. A year later, during the ball, Rima is annoyed with Kaname because he halted their search prematurely and did not reveal Takuma's whereabouts. Rima expresses an unwillingness to attend the party, but is cajoled by Senri to attend, where coincidently, they ran into Takuma. After the ball they visit the Kuran mansion to deliver a message to Yuki from Takuma. The two get annoyed with Hanabusa for his unwillingness to bend the rules, but Yuuki asks to make an exception for the two and invites them in. Rima notices Yuki's heels and comments to Yuuki that she didn't think the prefect was the type to wear impractical shoes (pin heels). She and Shiki leave promptly because the place is reminder of Rido. They are later seen doing a photoshoot at the school where Sara Shirabuki was posing as a student, and again run into Takuma there. They are shown again at a model shoot after Kaname has disappeared. They see a model who had been confronted by a vampire who said she looked unappetising. They then start discussing the nobels and Kaname's relationship and Rima shows sympathy for Yuki. Yuki then comes later at the end of the model shoot to ask something. It is revealed that Yuki wants to start the Night Class again and wanted Rima and Shiki to be her comrades. Rima helping Yuki with the Night Class may start to involve her in the story more. Powers Rima possesses the ability wield electricitydescribed as "electric shock" in the Official Fanbook. Like all noble vampires, she possesses an accelerated healing factor. Trivia *Touya means a "far-reaching arrow". Rima's given name is a combination of Ri, "Jasmine", and Ma, which signifies enhancement by wearing away, such as by polishing or scouring. *Rima and Senri seem to share a love for pocky, a Japanese snack. She often feeds him pocky in the anime and sometimes the manga. *The Toya family are pro-monarchy like the Aido, Kain and Souen families. See Also *Rima Toya Image Gallery *Shiki and Rima References Touya,Rima Touya,Rima Toya, Rima Toya, Rima